Not Like This
by CALIC0
Summary: Takamiya membunuh Furuichi. Walau Oga telah mencoba, ia tetap gagal. Ia gagal melindungi dan menyelamatkan sahabatnya dari kematian. (ff terjemahan)


**Beelzebub (c) ****Tamura Ryouhei**

**In My Veins**** adalah karya ****Thecurtaincall****(ffn 9431608/1/In-My-Veins).  
Saya hanya menerjemahkan setelah mendapat izin pembuatnya demi kepuasan pribadi.**

.

.

"Lamia mengatakan dia sudah ada di pintu masuk."

"Tunggu kami, Oga!"

Remaja babak belur dan kotor berlari mengitari sekolah menuju pintu masuk bangunan. Oga dengan cepat mampu membentuk jarak yang lebar antar dirinya dan mereka, berlari ke tujuan. Dalam genggamannya telah terkumpul potongan jiwa yang telah Oga rebut dari para musuh. Tubuh-tubuh tak sadar bergelimpangan, namun Takamiya entah di mana.

Akan tetapi, Oga tidak bisa berurusan dengan hal-hal itu sekarang. Ia harus segera mengembalikan jiwa Furuichi sebelum matahari terbit. Pikiran itu membuatnya berlari kian cepat, Beel bahkan menyemangatinya untuk mempercepat langkah. Tangan Oga mulai lecet berkat panas yang teradiasi oleh potongan jiwa tersebut.

Ketika ia memutar dan pintu masuk terlihat dekat, senyum muncul di wajah. Lamia keluar dari Alaindelon, yang kemudian menarik keluar Furuichi yang penuh balutan dari dalam tubuhnya. Pakaiannya telah digantikan oleh balutan tebal perban yang dibalut pula oleh mantel penuh darah.

Oga tidak membuang waktu, segera berlutut di sebelah sahabatnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya tak sabaran. Matanya menatap pada langit. Waktunya hanya sampai matahari terbit dan bila terlambat maka Furuichi akan-

"DA!" Beel berteriak kencang dekat telinganya, diikuti tangan yang menjambak rambut Oga. Ia menggerutu kesal, namun menghargai niatan Beel mengingatkannya pada apa yang mesti ia lakukan.

Lamia mengangkat Furuichi sehingga sekarang ia dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada dada Lamia. Tangan Lamia menyentuh dada Furuichi, fokus pada dada yang tak bergerak naik turun.

Lainnya kemudian berhasil mencapai pintu masuk dan Oga dapat merasakan tatapan penuh waspada terhadap Furuichi. Ya, mereka memiliki hak untuk khawatir dengan remaja yang biasa tak pernah diam namun kini pucat, terkover perban dan darah.

Tepukan tangan menyadarkannya kembali pada si dokter. "Dekatkan potongannya pada dada Furuichi. Seharusnya itu berhasil mengembalikan jiwanya."

Mengambil potongan yang telah berhasil diperoleh dari para musuh, Oga meletakkan potongan-potongan itu di atas perban.

Sunyi menyelimuti, semua menahan napas. Namun Furuichi masih diam walau Oga telah menekan keras potongan-potongan itu ke dadanya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa!" Oga gusar.

"Mungkin harus pada kulitnya langsung?" pikir Lamia kencang.

Secepat kalimat tersebut terlontar, secepat pula itulah Oga mengoyak perban.

"HEY! Pelan-pelan, dia terluka!" komando dianggap angin lalu dan Oga baru berkenti ketika perban memperlihatkan lubang mengangga pada dada si silver.

Darah segar menetes dari luka yang tak terbalut dan Oga mendengar seseorang di belakangnya mengutuk kaget. Kemungkinan Kanzaki. Lainnya menatap luka dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Furuichi dapat sembuh dari luka sefatal ini.

Lubang lebar pada dada sahabatnya membuat isi perut seakan berbalik, seraya aroma kuat darah yang menyerang penciuman. Namun, Oga mendorong, menekan keras potongan-potongan pada dada yang dingin. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Oga membuka mulut, hendak menumpahkan emosi pada si dokter ketika sebuah reaksi dari Furuichi diperolehnya.

Tetapi reaksi itu … bukanlah yang ia harapkan.

Si surai silver membuka mata perlahan dan teriakan terkoyak kencang dari tenggorokkan. Tubuhnya berkelojot menjauh dari dekapan lemah Lamia dan lainnya menyaksikan dengan campuran keterkejutan dan ketakuan.

"Apa dia berhalusinasi?!"

"_Fuck_!"

"Tahan tubuhnya sebelum dia membuka jahitan di punggungnya!"

"Furuichi, tenang! Oi, bodoh! Tenang!" perintah Oga sembari mencengkeram pundak Furuichi. Oga menahannya dengan mendekap tubuh itu erat di depan dada, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Hey, hey! Kamu membuat perempuan ketakutan! Tenanglah!" Furuichi seakan tak menyadari terikan Oga. Ia melanjut teriak dan memberontak dari dekapan Oga.

Dengan Oga menahan remaja tersebut, Oga mengetahui momen ketika tubuh itu bergetar lalu teriakannya berhenti. Tak ada lagi teriakan keluar dari mulutnya, yang ada justru batuk darah, mengotori dagu dan kerah mantelnya.

Dengan horor Oga menemukan mata Furuichi kosong dan berbalik. Detakan jantung yang tadi berlari kencang perlahan melemah, nyaris tak terasa lagi.

Dari arah belakang, matahari muncul, sinarnya bersapa dengan punggung tegak Oga.

Mereka terlambat. Ia terlambat.

Bola mata Oga membundar lebar. Ditatapnya tubuh sahabatnya dengan wajah tak berekspresi. Semuanya berdiri dalam kengerian, seluruh mata terpaku pada remaja bersurai silver yang kini tak lagi bernapas.

Sinar matahari kini menyelimuti nyaris seluruhnya, hari baru dimulai. Burung berkicau dan dunia bangun dari dekapan mimpi.

Namun Oga si bengal terlalu keras kepala.

"Oi oi, kalau ini bercandaan orang gila, ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Beel ketakutan, tetapi Oga tak menanggapi, ia justru menggeram kesal.

Dengan tangan yang bervibrasi hebat, dicengkeramnya mantel Furuichi. Rengekan Beel mengisi gendang telinga, namun ia melanjutkan aksi yang sepertinya percuma ini. Mengangkat Furuichi mendekat, Oga menyaksikan dengan takut bagaimana kepala sang sahabat bergoyang dan menggantung lemas.

"Oi Furuichi bego, kamu kira apa yang kamu lakukan, hah? Aku menang. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya cerita tamat. Heh, bahkan kamu terlalu bodoh untuk tahu, kan. Bagaimana bisa kamu berpikir lebih baik MATI?!" Oga menggerakkan tubuh lemas tersebut sembari meneriakkan kata terakhirnya. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan sumpah serapah.

Selayaknya _backsound_, tangisan Lamia dan Alaindelon berduet dengan rengekan Beel. Oga menggertakkan gigi sembari dikelilingi para idiot.

"Kamu tidak mati! Berhenti bercanda, Furuichi! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kamu membuat semuanya menangis seperti pecundang! Berhenti, sebelum aku menghajarmu!" ia mengguncang sahabatnya hanya sekadar untuk menegaskan ancaman. Namun yang diperoleh adalah darah hangat, menetes dari dalam mulut Furuichi menuju kepalan tangan si surai gelap.

Oga terkesiap, tangan kehilangan energi untuk mencengkeram. Tangannya panas. Menunduk, rasa mual mengumpul pada kerongkongan menyaksikan baluran darah Furuichi di tangannya.

Tangisan Beel mengeras.

Terasa sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya guna menenangkan, namun ia menghentakkan pundak agar tangan itu menjauh. Ia tahu siapa pun yang menepuknya tadi turut merasa sakit, namun Oga tak peduli. Didengarnya suara seorang perempuan memanggil namanya dan beberapa saat kemudian dirasa massa Beel meninggalkannya.

"Furuichi idiot brengsek." Pandangan Oga hanya tertuju pada tubuh kucal dihadapannya.

"Dasar idiot brengsek! Apa yang kamu pikirkan keluar tengah malam seperti itu?! Bagaimana bisa aku melindungimu kalau kamu pergi sendirian, hah?!"

Dadanya penuh oleh sakit yang belum pernah ia rasa sebelumnya. Lebih hebat dan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ketika memperoleh tonjokan dari lawan-lawannya. Matanya pedih tanpa alasan dan napasnya memberontak keras demi mengontrol tenggorokkan yang mencekik.

Oga tidak mengerti pada apa yang ia rasakan.

"Furuichi, bangun!" jeritnya. Tangan Oga menyisiri potongan-potongan jiwa yang kini layu. Disentuhnya perlahan, namun tangannya tersentak seakan terbakar.

Menit sebelumnya Oga dapat merasakan energi sahabatnya dari potongan-potongan tersebut. Hangat menyilaukan, sampai-sampai tangannya merah oleh radiasi energi tersebut.

"Kita sudah menghajar bokong-bokong itu pergi. Kita sudah bekerja keras menyelamatkanmu. Dan sekarang kamu malah mati seperti pecundang. Brengsek kamu, Furuichi!"

"Brengsek!" tubuhnya bergerak hanya berdasar insting. Segera saja kepalan tangannya menabrak kulit basah Furuichi. Ia mendekap leher sang sahabat, mengangkatnya ke atas pangkuan.

Tangannya lalu meluncur turun, dari leher menuju pundak. Dalam panik bercampur rasa depresi, Oga menarik sahabatnya dan melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Memeluknya.

Sakit yang dirasa terlalu menyesakkan. Menghajar apapun siapa pun tidak akan membuatnya kehilangan sakit ini. Derita dan duka menyelimuti dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melawannya. Ia hanya mampu menekan dahinya pada puncak kepala sang sahabat dan berteriak kencang.

Semua menatap horor pada Oga si _demon_ yang berteriak, murni oleh rasa nyeri mendalam.

Kunieda yang berdiri di sisinya melangkah mundur seakan apa yang dilihatnya mendorongnya menjauh. Dekapan ketua Red Tails pada Beel mengencang. Diarahkannya wajah sang bayi ke pundaknya, memblokir pemandangan. Ia lalu berbalik, tidak seharusnya ia menyaksikan ini, tidak siapapun juga.

Ini adalah sebuah privasi Oga dan sahabatnya. Yang lain hanya mengganggu.

Tidak seharusnya yang lain menyaksikan Oga menjerit kesetanan dan memohon mendesak, membasahi kepala silver dengan air matanya.

"Aku mohon bangunlah!"

Tubuh itu sudah dingin. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang akan berjalan di samping Oga setelah ini.

* * *

**Pojok CN:** sebetulnya ff ini multichap, tapi aku ambil bagian yang paling mengena di hati. Fyi, ini satu2nya ff yang berhasil bikin aku sesenggukan di keramaian damri, kalau diinget malu sendiri, hahaha. Oh ya, bagi yang ga ikutin manga Beelzebub, jantung (dlm manga disebut sbg jiwa) Furuichi diambil. Punggung-dada bolong. Lalu jantung itu dipotong bbrp bagian dan disebar ke bbrp tangan/perut musuh. Tugas Oga dkk mengumpulkan potongan-potongan itu sebelum matahari terbit. Tapi percayalah, manganya ga segalau ff ini kok. Makasih sudah mampir.


End file.
